Just Gold
by Nightfury991
Summary: 'Some Bots are Just Gold'. Some thing that these words can be used for one. Others think they better suit another. But really...they can be used for both.
1. Time for the Main Attraction

He slowly slid open the door, stepping out of the safe room. Breathing slowly, the odd shake in the otherwise steady exhale, as he slowly closed the door behind him.

He felt the back of the Spring Bonnie suit hit the wall beside the door, looking down carefully at his hands.

The normally golden hands were soaked in patches of blood.

Sighing slowly in relief, he rested the back of the animatronic head against the wall; the lower jaw slipped slightly, revealing the mouth of a human inside the animatronic suit.

' _Finally…'_ Vincent thought to himself, as he exhaled and inhaled slowly through the open jaw of the animatronic suit.

' _The brats are dead…'_

He glanced aside, peeking through a slight crack between the door and frame, allowing a shard of light to enter the small room.

A section of a thin, pale arm could be seen in the light, with the rest of the arm shrouding in the shadows that mostly filled the room. Blood ooze on the floor around the arm, some soaking the pale, child's skin.

That one had put up more of a fight than the other three…

"He's not my son anymore…" Vincent breathed to himself, under his breath; trying to reason with himself.

He raised one of the hands to the side of the animatronic head, and let it slip behind his neck, and felt around for something…

 _*click*_

With another, shaky sigh, Vincent raised his other hand to the other side of the head. With both hands, he lifted up and the Spring Bonnie head slipped off of his head.

Scratching a slight itch over the back of his head, Vincent rested his true head against the wall.

He briefly closed his eyes, taking a few moments to calm himself down.

"Now…what 'm I going to do with the bodies?" Vincent asked himself, opening his eyes once again as he looked over at the crack in the door.

He ran his hand over the side of his head, before he froze mid-rub; pulling the hand away, and looked over it.

Bingo.

A small smirk came over his features, as he looked down the corridor; past the crudely-drawn images of the 'Fazbear Crew'; past the dining area…

"Perfect…" Vincent smirked.

"Get in…you stupid…" Vincent grunted, pressing down on the scruffy brown hair of one of the children's bodies, trying to get it in the surprisingly tight Freddy suit.

With a final, forceful shove, the crippled child's body sank into the depths of the animatronic's body suit; with only a small tuft of hair visible without the head attached.

"That took for _fucking_ ever…" Vincent grumbled under his breath, re-adjusting the purple jacket he wore; he had ditched the old Bonnie suit in the safe room before he made the…

'Upgrades' to the animatronics.

He bent down and grabbed the disembodied Freddy head from the stage, and glanced around the name-sake.

The Bonnie and Chica animatronics had already been dealt with, and Foxy was done as well.

Now Freddy was stuffed, and with the head twisted into place, that just left the one left.

Luckily, there was one suit left…

Vincent quietly left the main stage, and returned to the safe room.

He had only planned for the four of them to get axed; but the fifth kid just had to follow them, and peak into the room just as he tied them up.

Luckily, Vincent had managed to catch him before he squealed to anyone.

He'd been the last one Vincent has sliced; making sure the knife cut slowly through the neck flesh….His blood had felt the best, oddly enough.

He pushed the heavy door open slowly, standing in the doorway as his unique, pale-grey eyes landed on the cold, dead body of the Peeping Tom.

Now he was dead.

His eyes shifted to the other corner of the room, and a slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Ah, Fredbear…it's been a while, hasn't it?" Vincent asked softly, as he strolled into the room to the occupied corner of the safe room. Once he had reached it, he slowly crouched down.

His smirk and eyes reflecting in the dulled eye casings of the old, dull-gold, Fredbear animatronic.

Vincent tilted his head to one side slightly, eyes drifting down slightly before drifting back up again.

"They changed your tie and hat, huh? Odd…the purple ones suited you better."

Shrugging slightly, Vincent sighed as he said, "Well, you haven't got me yet, Bear…but I've got someone to keep you busy."

Resting his hands on either side of the old animatronic's hea, and with a low creak of rusty, he head reluctantly came free from the body.

"They've not been keeping you well maintained, have you?"

Vincent set the head to one side and approached the dead body. Lightly kicking the limp arm; even after all this time, he just…wanted to make sure.

Grabbing the body from underneath the arms, Vincent lifted the body and walked it towards the slumped over animatronic.

"C'mon, in you get," Vincent grunted, bending the limbs of the child's body to try and squeeze it down the animatronic's neck.

"C'mon, c'mon, ya gotta work with me here."

After a bit more persistence, as well as a bit of limb removal when the body wouldn't co-operate, only a tuft of hair could be vaguely seen in the neck.

Rubbing his hands together, Vincent bent down and grabbed the Fredbear head. He held it in both hands temporarily, letting it face up to look at him.

He chuckled quietly, rubbing his thumb over one of the eye casings of the head.

"You've been there since the beginning, Fredbear…" he whispered to himself, rolling the head from one hand to the other.

"But I'm not a mindless monster. I'm doing this for a _reason_ ; I'm avenging someone," Vincent said, the smirk slipping from his features, as his fingers gripped the head firmer.

He glared at the head, before a faint chuckle broke through his hardening features.

"You caused this, you ol' Fredbear. The Main Attraction."

Turning the head around, Vincent placed the head on the rest of the body, and slowly twisted it back onto the body.

Once he had firmly re-attached the head, he rested his hands on the limp animatronic's shoulders.

"Time for the Main Attraction," Vincent whispered softly, moving away from Fredbear, a slight smirk forming.

"Your story must be told…"

He took step back towards the door.

"It never gets old…"

He stood outside the door, hand resting on the door.

"Some bots get satisfaction…breaking the mold…"

He slowly slid the door close, keeping the Fredbear animatronic away from prying eyes.

"Some bots are just distractions…."

He cast a look aside, down the corridor; even though he knew it was out of sight, his inner eye was seeing Foxy.

"Some bots are just gold…"

The door closed firmly, sealed off from the world.

A soft, civilized smile broke across his features, as he slowly walked down the corridor, hands slipping into his jacket pockets.

"There was a time, not so long ago at all…I was just like you, can you hear my call?" Vincent whispered/hummed to himself, as he slowly slipped out of the back exit.

Though he failed to notice two things.

Number One;

The security camera in the corner of the corridor, recording his movements; and the other cameras throughout the facility for the rest of his…'preparations'.

And Number Two;

A thin, frail hand curling around a door frame, with the faintest glimpse of a pale, tear-stained mask peaking around the door as Vincent locked up after him.


	2. It Never gets Old

**What's this, a second chapter to one of my FNAF fics?!**

 **:O**

 **But just a quick note, I'm planning on putting all of my FNAF fics, both past and future ones, into a singular story, so they can be constantly updated and not lost in the depths of the FNAF archive.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Nf991**

* * *

There he lay, limp; a pool of his own blood soaking the ground around him, seeping into the cracks in the old floor.

The brats had tricked him…They cornered him…

He had gotten into the suit…

The Springs snapped his bones, ripping up his internals…Now this was where he would end; lying on the floor, blood soaking the suit and ground.

This wasn't how he had planned on going out…

At least he took a few with him before he'd kicked the bucket.

' _Or sprung the Springtrap,'_ Vincent thought to himself bitterly, before he spluttered thickly; blood spewing from the rotted Spring Bonnie head.

Though as he coughed up what remained of his guts, he failed to notice movement; passing through the door, and landed soundlessly on the old ground in front of him.

Even if he could see, he doubted he would've noticed it.

He only noticed when he saw the thin, black legs standing before him, leading his broken eyes up to the rest of… _its_ body.

" _You…."_ Springtrap wheezed, trying to push his hands underneath him; but he failed, too weak to do so.

The Marionette simply looked down at Springtrap, its expression unreadable through its one expression face; ever an open smile. Blank eyes staring back into your soul, but never passing any emotion.

" _Come…Come to gloat have you..?"_ he questioned hoarsely, turning his head slowly to try and get a glimpse of the damn Puppet.

Again, no response came from the Marionette; just the silent stare continued, until…

' _You are the main attraction...'_

Springtrap forcefully, and slowly, turned his head, a few squelches of blood oozing from the gaps between the mask and suit, and fresh blood seeped from the latest wound.

' _Your story must be told…'_

The Marionette slowly lowered its lanky body to the ground, crouching down beside the Spring Suit, placing a thin, black hand across the rotten chin.

' _You are a chain reaction…'_

A sudden force pushed his chin, forcing his head to turn the other way, as the falling spirit inside gagged, blood oozing from the crooked, broken jaw. A wheezed cough spluttered, coughing up even more blood.

It was a surprise that this rotten body could hold any more blood after all that he had split.

' _That never gets old…'_

The Marionette slowly rose to its feet, its eyes now occupied with a single, bright white pupil in each pool of darkness, as he stared down at the crippled killer.

' _Some 'bots get satisfaction…breaking the mold…'_

Rising in height as its feet slowly rose off the ground, the Marionette spared one last glance at the rotten Spring Bonnie suit, before turning and slowly floating towards the door.

' _Some bots are just distractions…'_

It partly moved through the closed door; like a ghost. It came to a stop halfway through the door, head drifting down to the disembodied Foxy head; the eye patch lost, and a large gash across its normally uncovered eye.

The Marionette's eyes then drifted to the axe that lay against the wall, blood free.

It glanced behind itself, through the door, one last time.

' _Some bots are Just Gold…'_


End file.
